Frozen 2 (soundtrack)
| recorded = 2019 | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Walt Disney | producer = * Kristen Anderson-Lopez * Robert Lopez * Christophe Beck | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Frozen 2 is the soundtrack to the upcoming Disney film of the same name. The soundtrack will be released on November 17, 2019, while the film will be released on November 22. It features seven new songs again composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez along with the return of "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" from the original movie, in addition to end credits covers of three of the film's new songs by Panic! at the Disco, Kacey Musgraves and Weezer, respectively. It will also feature as-yet-unannounced score tracks by composer Christophe Beck. Background In March 2018, Kristen Anderson-Lopez revealed in an interview that she and her husband, Robert Lopez, will return from the film Frozen to write new songs for its sequel Frozen II, having already recorded a song for the sequel with star Kristen Bell. On August 13, 2019, star Josh Gad said that the songs in the sequel will be "even better" and "even catchier" than the first film's. During the 2019 D23 Expo, it was revealed that there will be seven new songs. The complete tracklist was revealed on September 30, along with the announcement of pre-orders; the soundtrack will be released by Walt Disney Records on November 15. Co-director Jennifer Lee said that "the songs and score of Frozen 2 reflect the growth of the characters and the deepening of their story" and called the songs "emotional, personal yet powerful, intimate but also epic", while co-driector Chris Buck said that "the music of the Lopezes and composer Christophe Beck are part of the DNA of Frozen. We couldn’t imagine building Frozen 2 without them. They bring such a rich, emotional understanding of the world and characters, and through their incredible music we have been able to really deepen and expand the story". The song "Into the Unknown", sung by Idina Menzel as Elsa, has been called the successor of Frozen s "Let It Go". Anderson-Lopez said that "from the beginning of and Lopez's collaboration with Jennifer Lee, Chris Buck and Peter Del Vecho, everything had created has come from big questions — what is the story that we all as artists, individually and collectively, need to tell?" Anderson-Lopez also said that she and Lopez "approach the story through the lens of which moments of their story lead to big emotions — feelings so strong the characters can no longer talk but need to sing". Lopez said that "and Anderson-Lopez's tradition of songwriting comes from the world of musical theater, where songs must always forward the story in a fresh and surprising way. Every song has to take a character on a journey". Composer Christopher Beck, who previously scored the first film, is set to return for the sequel, with his score drawing elements from Lopez and Anderson-Lopez's songs. As with the first film, Beck used Norwegian elements for the sequel's score, as well as featruing thethe Norwegian female choir Cantus, with Beck stating that it gives the score a "magical" setting, yet still being "rooted in real tradition". Beck said that the film's score reflects the character's growth since the original film, stating that "similar to how Elsa and Anna have grown up since the last film, the new score has also matured and introduces more sophisticated musical concepts and thematic elements". Beck also said that he wanted the sequel's score to reflect the film's "complex and intense" emotional story, while commenting that he enjoyed "exploring extreme dynamic contrasts, harmonic complexity, intricate textures with vibrant colors, and hugely expressive melodic moments". Track listing All songs written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. References Category:2019 soundtracks Category:Disney animation soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks